Toi & Moi & Cie
by heart of silver01
Summary: Drago découvre le secret de celle qui fait battre son coeur. Que va t'il se passé? Réussira t'il a la protégé? Pour le savoir venait lire...
1. Chapter1 Présentation

_**TOI ET MOI & Cie.**_

_**Présentation.**_

Je me présente je me nomme Hermione Jane HALLIWELL, plus connue sous le nom de Hermione GRANGER.

Amie du grand Harry POTTER. Mais parents avec l'aide du Ministère et de DUMBLEDORE, ont changées nos prénoms à moi et à mes soeurs.

Ah oui! J'ai oubliée de vous le dire j'ai deux soeurs jumelles Hortence et Harmonie. Nous sommes de vraies triplettes. Nos parents nous ont envoyer dans trois école différentes pour nous protéger de la TRIADE.

Harmonie Salem, Hortence a Beaubaton et moi a Poudlard. Un autre petit détail nous sommes des sangs pures est oui je né suis pas une sang bourbe.

Nous allons à la rentrer prochaine entrer en 7eme année et mais soeurs et moi même devrons retrouver nos véritable identités.

Nous avons décide que pour cette raison nous irons toutes les trois dans la même école de magie, suite a un vote nous avons décide que nous finirions nos étude a Poudlard.

* * *

Je me présente Drago MALEFOY. Je suis le dernier descendant mal de ma famille. Je suis un sang pur, extrêmement riche.

Je vais faire ma renter en 7eme année a Poudlard, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Je vais vous confier un secret que je garde en moi depuis ma 1er année. Je suis amoureux d'une sang de bourbe. Des que je l'ai vue dans le train qui nous amener a Poudlard entrain de chercher un crapaud prénommer Trevors. J'ai eu un coup foudre pour elle.

Mais je ne pourrai jamais être avec elle mon père ne l'accepterait pas et en plus elle me hait du plus profond de son coeur se qui et tout a fait compréhensible vue que depuis notre 1er année j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle me déteste autant que je l'aime.

Mais a mon plus grand malheur elle sa a très bien fonctionner puisqu'elle est amoureuse de se misérable WEASLEY. Le pire je pense se fus lors de ce fameux balle des trois sorcier ou je l'ai vue au bras de ce KRUM... Vous avez très bien compris je suis fou amoureux d' Hermione GRANGER.

Je m'arrête la pour le moment!

Le chapitre suivant sera " 1,2,3 GRANGER! Mais c'est quoi se bordel."

Je recherche une Bêta s'il vous plaît si sa vous dit envoyer un message privé.


	2. Chapter2 1,2et3 GRANGER?

**TITRE:**** Toi & Moi & Cie.**

**Disclamer:** Le fond de l'histoire est à J.K ROWLING. Mais le reste est à moi ainsi que certains personnages. Ne tiens pas compte du tome 6 et 7.

**Paring:** Hermione/ Drago et quelque surprise

**Rating: M **ou **NC-18**

_**Chapitre II: 1,2 et 3 GRANGER? C'est quoi ce bordel?**_

{PVO Drago}

Je me trouve sur une plage bonder de monde, je cherche une

place pas trop exposé au soleil, il manquerait plus que ça que j'attrape un coup soleil!

Je suis à Marseille pour les vacances d'été. Ma mère à insisté

pour que nous les passions du côté des moldus.

Nous sommes ici pour une autre occasion en faites. L'illustre famille HALLIWELL donne une réception demain soir pour l'anniversaire de leurs enfants. Sa sera sûrement d'un ennui mortelle qu'avec des vieux snobes aux sangs purs.

Je me fais sortir de mes pensés par quelqu'un qui me bouscule.

Dray: Putain tu peu pas faire gaffe?

Tensie: Excusez-moi je suis en retard et je ne vous avais pas vue.

Dray: GRANGER? Qu'est ce que tu fou sur ma plage?

Tensie: Pardon? On se connaît?

Dray: Ne te fou pas de moi Granger. Ne fais pas celle qui ne me connaît pas.

Tensie: Je dois partir encore désolée.

Drago plus qu'intrigue par son comportement décida de la suivre.

{PVO TENSIE}

Je dois me dépêchée Monie va me tuer si je suis en retard et en plus ce lourdaud qui voulait pas me lâché. Faudrait que j'en parle aux filles.

Tensie: Désolée du retard Monie, j'ai pas vue l'heure.

Monie: C'est pas grave allons rejoindre Mione.

Tensie: Ok, j'ai à vous parlez d'un truc bizarre.

{PVO DRAGO}

Mais c'est quoi cette histoire; il y a deux Hermione GRANGER?

Je me frotte les yeux pour voir si je n'ai pas une hallucination. C'est impossible! Elles repartent vers le centre ville.

Je décide de continuer a les suivre. Je les vois entré dans un magasin bizarre. Je décide d'y entré à mon tour. Quand cet fois ci j'y découvre pas deux mais bien trois Granger.

Dray: C'est quoi ce bordel?

Mione: Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Tensie: Vous m'avez suivit?

Mione: Quoi?

Dray: Oui, je vous ai suivit;mais je voudrai savoir se qui ce passe ici? Et pourquoi ou êtes trois?

Mione: Dégage Malefoy se qui ce passe ici ne te concerne en rien alors va au diable.

Monie: Mione calme toi on nous regarde. Et je suis curieuse aussi de comprendre le qui? Du pourquoi? Et du comment de cette histoire!

Mione: Ok! Mais pas ici il y a beaucoup trots de moldus. Allons dans le parc d'à coté.

C'est dans un silence qu'a s'y religieux que nous arrivons dans ce fameux parc. Nous nous asseyons sous l'un des bosquets.

Quand l'une d'elle se mit à parler;le plus étrange pour moi je pense c'est que j'arrive a savoir qui est ma Hermione.

Tensie: Va s'y Mione explique nous tous et qui et se garçon?

Mione: Les filles je vous présente Drago Malefoy.

Monie:C'est le Drago Malefoy... l'abrutit qui ta pourris la vie à Poudlard depuis ta 1er année?

Mione:Oui c'est lui.

Dray: Excusez moi de vous dérangez mais je suis la je vous signal alors évitée de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

Tensie:Comment l'oublier Monsieur.

Mione:Malefoy je te présente mes soeur jumelles nous sommes des véritable triplette. Harmonie et Hortence...

Nous sommes interrompus par un bruit étrange venant d'un de leurs sacs. Celle qui ce nomme Harmonie prit un objet bizarre de son sac et commença à parler dedans.

Moine:Hallo!

?: ...

Moine:Oui papa on est toute les trois ensembles ne t'inquiete pas on va bientôt rentrer dit a maman que j'ai pus avoir nos robes pour demain soir.

Père des filles: ...

Moine:D'accord on arrive.

Je devais avoir une tête horrible pour que mon Hermione se moque de moi.

Mione:Que voulait papa?

Moine:Que l'on rentre maman le rend dingue.

Mione: Ok! Rentrons.

Dray: Vous oubliez pas quelque chose? Mes explication par exemples.

Mione: Tu les auras ne t'inquiète pas.

Dray: Et quand les aurai-je?

Mione: Je ne le sais pas!

Dray: Si samedi vous n'êtes pas ici à 15H;je pourrai par mégarde informé la gazette des sorciers que l'une de c'est héroïne de guerre nous avait cacher des choses sur sa vie.

Mione:Tu es un être abject Malefoy. Nous serons là! Partons les filles.

Et elles partirent sans se retournées. Je me dégouttai au vue de la façon où je me suis adressai à elles. Mais ses la seul façon que j'ai trouver pour qu'elles répondent a mes questions.

C'est tout pour r moment la suite la semaine prochaine.

XXX.


	3. note aux lecteurs

Information!

Mes chères lecteurs ou lectrices. Je suis désolée pour mon retard pour la publication de la suite de ma fics.

En faites j'ai eu de gros soucis de santé et on a du m'hospitaliser.

Je vais un peu mieux demain je posterai le chapitre 3.

Je vous fais plein bisous.

Heart of silver01.


	4. Chapter3 Soirée d'anniversaire Partie1

Salut les amies.

Comme promis voilà le nouveau chapitre qui sera en deux partis

Bisous

Chapitre 3

Soirée d'anniversaire mouvementé!

_[PVO Drago ] _

Depuis que j'ai découvert le secret de GRANGE, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ce soir je vais pouvoir me relaxé un peu. Avec mes parents nous sommes inviter à la soirée des HALLIWELL.

Je vois mon père s'approcher d'un couple qui a mon avis n'a pas plus de 35ans .

-Ah! Leo mon ami quel plaisir de te voir! Comment vas tu? Et merci pour ton invitation.

-Je vais bien Lucuis. Je suis heureux que te es accepter notre invitation. Je te présente mon épouse Prudence.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrez. Voici ma femme Narcissia et mon fils Drago. Ou se trouve tes filles pour qui tu as organisé un aussi magnifique soirée?

-Soyez les bien venus. Nos filles se préparent je vais justement les rejoindre. Veillez m'excusez.

Je vis la jeune femme partir vers l'une des porte du fond. Quant a moi je ne fis plus attention a la conversation de mon père et de notre hotte. Mon esprit était retourner au près d'une certaine brune qui a ravit mon coeur.

_Vingt minutes plus tard! [PVO Externe]_

Mes dames, mes mademoiselle et monsieur!

Veuillez accueillir les reines de cette soirée les soeurs HALLIWELL.

Trois jeunes filles apparurent sous les applaudissement de touts les convives présents. Quant Drago reconnu les jeunes filles il s'étrangla dans son verre de champagne.

-Drago! Sa va?

-Oui maman t'inquiète pas c'est juste que ,,, non laisse tomber.

Drago regarda la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux avec étonnement. Hermione GRANGER sang de bourbe de son coeur était en réalité une HALLIWELL et une sang pure. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait pleurer ou allez tuer touts les hommes de la salle qui la regarde avec beaucoup trop d'insistance a son avis. Pour dire elle portait une magnifique robe couleur vert anis et des chaussure à talon noir elle était a coupe le souffle.

_[PVO Hermione 1h plus tôt]_

Aujourd'hui mes soeurs et moi fêtons nos 17ans. Pour cette occasion nos parents ont organise une réception avec des gens de la haute société. Et plus tard dans la soirée nous irons en discothèque avec des jeunes de notre ages.

-Mione tu m'écoutes?

-désole j'étais dans mes penses tu disais?

-Je disais que se Drago Malefoy de l'autre jour bien le même pour qui tu as eu le coup de foudre lors de ta première année et pour qui tu as voulue quitter Poudlard?

-Oui, tu as raison c'est bien lui.

-Tu pense qu'il va réagir comment quand ont lui dira qui nous somme en réalité?

-Je ne sais pas Tensie, je ne sais pas. Tu ne dit rien Monie?

-Je pense Mione que tu auras tes réponses bien assez tôt! Et même plus tôt que tu peu le croire.

-Sa veut dire quoi?

Nous fûmes interrompue par l'arrivée de notre mère.

-Mes chéries il est temps de vous habillez et lorsque le majordome vous annoncera vous entrerez.

-Bien maman. Dit nous qui sont déjà là?

-Vous verrez bien. Je vous laisse je vais accueillir le reste des invites. Ah j'allais oublier votre ne pourra pas venir il a trop de travail mais il vous embrasse. Je vous aime mes bébés.

-Nous aussi maman.

On se changèrent et vingt minutes plus tard le majordome nous annoncèrent. J'entrai la première, Tensie la seconde puis se fût au tour de Monie,

Nous avançâmes jusqu'à l'estrade où nos parents nous attendez. Mon père prit la parole.

-Bonsoir à tous! Merci d'avoir acceptait notre invitation. J'ai l'honneur d'avoir quatre merveilleuse femmes dans ma vie et trois d'entres elles fêtent leurs dix-septièmes anniversaires aujourd'hui. Ma courageuse Hermione, ma téméraire Hortense et la douce Harmonie. Je vous souhaite une très agréable et bonne soirée.

Tous applaudir à la fin du discours de notre père. Je fit balader mon regard sur la salle pour voir qui étais là. Ce que je vit ne me fit pas plaisir du tout la grande famille Malefoy au grand complet. Je pris la main de Tensie qui me regard avec surprise! Je lui fit signe de regardé dans la même direction et elle vit qui était là parmi nos invités.

Nous dûmes dire bonsoir et remercié les personnes présentes de leurs venus. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au niveau de la famille Malefoy je tremblai comme une feuille. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour pouvoir leurs parler sans vomir.

-Bonsoir monsieur Malefoy, Madame Malefoy.(Pas besoin de vous précisez que j'ai hormis de saluer Drago intentionnellement.) Je me présente Hermione Halliwell et voici mes soeurs Hortense et Harmonie. Nous vous remercions d'avoir acceptées notre invitation.

-Le plaisir est pour nous mesdemoiselles. Mais votre visage mes familiers. Nous nous connaissons peut-être?

-C'est exacte père il s'agit d'Hermione Granger l'amie de Potter.(Maudit soit-il il pouvait pas la fermer pour une fois dans sa vie.)

-Ah! Toute mes excuse je ne vous avais pas vue. C'est exact Mr Malefoy votre fils a raison je suis bien l'une des amie de Harry.

-Hermione! Puis-je t'invitai à dansé? (Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans sa tête il est fou ou quoi?)

-Désole je dois décliner votre invitation, nous avons encore beaucoup de monde a voir peut-être plus tard.

Depuis le début de la soirée Monie ne disait rien, mais tout à coup.

-Vas-y Mione, Tensie et moi nous pouvons le faire seules. Va dansée avec ton ami.

Je la fusillais du regard mais ne trouvant rien à répondre je lui tendis la main. Il m'en mena au centre de la piste de danse. Nous dansions en silence. Jusqu'au moment où nos regard se sont croiser.

-Ah Hermione! Si je l'avais su tout aurait été plus simple. Tu ne détesterais pas. Tu ne me regarderais pas comme si j'étais l'une des sept plaies d'Égypte.

-Pourquoi dit tu cela?

-Parce que je t'aime comme un fou depuis notre premier rencontre. Mais comme je pensai que tu étais de sang impur et sachant que mon père ne t'accepterait jamais. Alors j'ai tout fait pour que tu me déteste. Et j'ai réussi mais l'amour que j'ai pour toi n'a jamais disparût.

-Tu te fou de moi n'est ce pas?

-Non, pourquoi dis tu cela?

-Après six année où tu m'as pourri la vie tu viens la bouche en coeur me dire que tu m'aime? Tu n'aime personne sauf toi même Malefoy. Passe une bonne soirée et oubli moi!

-Mais att...

Je part sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase n'y un regard en arrière.

_[PVO Drago]_

-Bonsoir à tous! Je me présente je suis Drago Malefoy fils de Lucuis et Narcissia Malefoy. Je voudrai profité de cette soirée pour faire une demande particulière! Voilà Mr Halliwell je voudrai vous demandez la main de votre fille Hermione.

-Mon chère Drago, cela aurait été une joie de te l'accordai. Mais je suis pas la bonne personne pour te donner une réponse favorable ou non. Il faut s'adressait à elles.

Il pointa du doigt les deux soeurs d'Hermione qui c'étaient rapprochée de leurs père.

-Tensie chérie tu en dis quoi? Et toi Monie?

Elles se regardèrent

-Nous voudrions te parlé Drago et nous vous informerons de notre descision à se moment là!

Je cherche des yeux Hermione mais elle avait disparu. Je suivit donc les soeurs de cette dernière dans une magnifique chambre.

-Tu peux t'assoir.

-Vous allez me faire quoi?

-Rien! Ne t'inquiète pas. Monie vas-y!

-Donne moi la main Drago.

-Hermione est où?

-Elle n'est pas loin. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Tensie fais quelque chose je vois rien.

-Ok!

Je vis l'une des soeurs d'Hermione levé sa main gauche et...

A Suivre...


End file.
